Luke Valentine/Gallery
Manga Mil bros.png|Luke (Left) and his brother Jan (Right). Anime Hellsing (first anime) Luke Anime.png|Luke as seen in original Hellsing Anime. Hellsing Ultimate Valenine Bros.png|Luke (Left) and Jan (Right) walk towards the Hellsing Mansion. Luke and Jan.png|Luke and Jan walk towards the Hellsing Mansion. Jan and Luke.png|Luke and Jan walk towards the Hellsing Mansion. Yan and Luke.png|Luke (Right) and Jan (Left) pretend they are about to leave after talking to one of the guards at the Gate of the Hellsing Mansion. Valentine Brothers.png|Luke (Right) and Jan (Left) asking the remaining Hellsing Guard if he's alright after his fellow Hellsing Guard is shot down by one of their ghouls. Luke and Jan Valentine.png|Luke and Jan stand in front of the Hellsing Mansion. Jan and Luke Valentine.png|Jan asks Luke if the Ghoul Army is reliable or not by saying, "Dude, Bro, these guys are complete fucking idiots. Are you sure about this shit?" Elder Brother.png|Luke stands in front of the Hellsing Mansion. Yan and Luke Valentine.png|Luke and Jan talk about the Major. Jan (Right) and Luke (Left).png|Jan (Right) and Luke (Left) after killing much of hellsing guards. Luke Walk.png|Luke walking through Hellsing Mansion. Stabshauptmann Luke.png|Luke checking out paintings on the walls of the Hellsing Mansion. Luke Painting.png|A Painting intrigues Luke. Luke Stabbed.png|Luke stabbed with multiple trap spears. Luke.png|Luke (right) shown during the Hellsing invasion Luke Knife.png|Luke about to kill a Hellsing Soldier with his combat knife. Luke killing.png|Luke scoffs after killing a few Hellsing Guards. Luke faces Hellsing Guards.png|Luke Confronts Hellsing Estate Guards. Luke Slaughter.png|Luke about to slice apart Hellsing Soldiers. Warrant Officer Luke Valentine.png|Luke after killing a bunch of Hellsing Guards with his Combat Knife. Luke Interrupted.png|Luke gets a call from Jan Valentine. Luke and Yan talk.png|Luke picks up the Call from Jan Valentine. Luke talks to Yan.png|Luke replies the call from Jan by asking, "What?" Luke Reflection.png|Luke's Reflection shown on a glass while his conversation with Alucard. Stabshauptmann Luke Valentine.png|Luke talking to Alucard in the sub-levels. Luke Eyes.png|A close up of Luke's Eyes. Luke Shot.png|Luke takes a shot in the head from the Casull. Luke Shooting.png|Luke shooting Alucard with his M1 Garand. Luke and Alucard.png|Luke says "Checkmate" after he shoots Alucard and thinks he defeated him. Warrant Officer Valentine.png|Luke astonished after witnessing the power of the Jackal. Luke Jackal.png|Luke astonished after witnessing the power of the Jackal. Luke Brag.png|Luke brags about his power after he dodges a bullet from the Jackal. Luke Boast.png|Luke boasts about his power while aiming his M1 Garand at Alucard. Luke Confident.png|Luke confident of his Victory against Alucard. Luke Terrified.png|Luke terrified after Alucard regenerates from his wounds easily. Luke surrounded with Eyes.png|Luke surrounded with Alucard's Eyes. Luke Horrified.png|Luke Terrified when Alucard releases his Level 1 Restraint. Luke Fleeing.png|Luke flees from Alucard after he releases Control Art Restriction Level 1. Luke loses his leg.png|Luke loses his leg after taking a shot from the Jackal. Luke trying to run.png|Luke trying to run away after losing one leg. Luke loses his other leg.png|Luke after losing both of his legs. Luke Gravely Injured.png|Luke after the loss of both of his legs. Luke Scared.png|Luke scared when Alucard orders him to regenerate his severed legs. Luke abuses Alucard.png|Luke yells "BASTARD" after Alucard orders him to regenerate his severed legs. Luke insults Alucard.png|Luke calling Alucard "A Dog for the Church of England" before getting devoured by Baskerville. Shrine Valentine Bros.png|Luke's Combat Knife (Left) shown as his shrine at the end of OVA X along with his brother Jan's Hat (Right). Videos Hellsing TV- Alucard vs Luke Valentine Hellsing Ultimate Luke Valentine vs Alucard BD 1080p ENG DUB - Ultimate Quality Category:Galleries